


Eyepatches

by feriowind



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Digital Art, Eye Trauma, Eyepatch, Fanart, Gen, Newt's tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just drawings of Newt and Hermann (but mostly Newt) wearing eyepatches because the idea wouldn't leave my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like fics where Newt goes to work with Hannibal after the end of the movie, so here's Newt wearing an eyepatch with Hannibal's mark on it!
> 
> Also Newt showing off his tattoos since I wanted to draw them, and also having his shirt hang down his pants.....

 


End file.
